


Descend Into Madness

by Cock_Zero



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wakes up in Wonderland and no matter how much he says he wants to go home, Gerard and Zacky say he doesn't really want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descend Into Madness

My body felt heavy. I could barely move. I wiggled my fingers and toes to get the feeling in them. It took a few minutes before I could sit up and open my eyes. Looking around, I saw I was in a field full of colourful pansies. My head still felt heavy as I tried to stand. I gripped the tree next to me with one hand and grabbed my head with the other.

“Where the fuck am I?” I glanced around to see if anyone was around. “Huh?” I saw my friend Matt Shadows standing about 30 feet from me. But he looked different. He was wearing pinstripe trousers, a white button up with a red tie and a pinstripe waistcoat. He was also holding a fairly large pocket watch in his hand. He kept looking at it, then to me and back at it.

“Matt? What’s going on? Where are we?” I shouted over to him. He just tapped his watch and turned around, walking away from me. “The fuck? Matt! Where the fuck are you going?!” I ran after him but I never seemed to get any closer to him. “Matt! Wait!” I saw him head through a door, closing it behind him. Once I got to the door, it seemed to shrink down to a foot in height. “What’s going on here?” I reached for the knob and turned it, but it didn’t move. “Dammit. I need a key.” I looked at my surrounding and saw I was in a room with high vaulted ceilings. “What the hell? Wasn’t I just outside? Am I on some kind of acid trip or something?”

I saw a glass table in the center of the room and walked over to it. There was a skeleton key with a heart on the end of it and a small jar of a pink liquid. Around the bottle was a pink ribbon and a tag that said _Drink Me_ in a fancy, curvy writing. I grabbed the key and ignored the bottle. For all I knew, it was poison. Going back over to the door, I slipped the key in and turned it, hearing a click. I turned the knob again and the door opened and I laid down on the floor to look through. Beyond the door was a massive garden full of blooming flowers, most of which were various shades of pink, but the odd white flower stuck out. “Now, how to get through and find Matt?” I mused, rubbing my chin.

The small bottle caught my eye again and I made my way to the table. Picking up the bottle, I examined it. “Well, if it is poison, they sure picked a girly color for it.” I pulled the stopper out and sniffed it. “Mmm… smells like cookies. But that must be what they want. Lull me into a false sense of security and bribe me with the smell of cookies. Well, I guess I won’t disappoint them.” I took a small gulp of the liquid and it even tasted like cookies. Licking my lips, I noticed the bottle seemed to be growing in my hands. “What the fuck?” I looked around frantically and saw it was me shrinking. “Oh god! What’s happening?!” I couldn’t hold the bottle anymore, I had shrunk so much so I set it on the ground before it crushed me under its weight.

After a minute, the shrinking finally stopped and I looked around the room again. “For fucks sake. Wasn’t I short enough before?” I exhaled heavily. “Wait a minute.” I turned towards the door. “Now I can fit through it!” I ran to the door and wrenched the knob but it wouldn’t budge. “Huh? But I unlocked it… Where’s the key gone?” It wasn’t in the lock anymore, so I searched the room. While searching, I noticed there were no other doors in this room so I had no way out. I started to panic slightly. I tilted my head up and looked at the table. The key was back on the table. “How the fuck? Shit! I’ll never reach it now. I’m, like, fucking nine inches tall! Dammit!” I threw myself to the ground in a huff, sitting cross legged. “This is fucking bullshit! I didn’t want to be here in the first place! God fucking dammi- what the fuck?!” A small gold box appeared out of nowhere in front of me. It was adorned with pink and red hearts. I opened it slowly and peered inside. There was a cookie with white frosting and the words _Eat Me_ in pink.

“Um… okay?” I picked the cookie up and took a bite. Nothing happened. “Hmm..” I stuffed the rest of the cookie in my mouth and ate it. “Well, at least I won’t starve as fast now,” I sighed and closed my eyes. My body began to heat up and my eyes quickly shot open to see the room getting smaller. I was growing, but I didn’t stop at my normal height. No. I kept growing til I filled the room completely. “Ow! Fuck!” I hit my head on the roof and had to hunch over, crouching down to get comfortable. “Now what do I do?” I reached for the key, but the second I had it in my hand it disintegrated. 

“Well that’s just fucking perfect! Now, I’m stuck fifty fuckin’ feet tall in a room with only one door in a place where I have no idea where the fuck I am!” I could feel tears slip down my cheeks as I vented. “Where the fuck did Matt go? Why didn’t he wait for me? This is not fuckin’ cool! I want to go home and be safe in my own fucking bed!” I was full on crying now, the tears flowing freely down my cheeks. “Where the fuck am I? Why is this happening to me? Where’s Gerard when I need him?! He would be able to help me out! He’d know what to do!” The room had filled with my tears when a voice rang out. 

“Drink the potion!”

I jerked my head up at the voice. “W-who said that? Hello?” 

Nothing. 

I picked up the bottle gently and drank the remainder of the liquid inside it, shrinking instantly and falling inside the bottle as it splashed down into the water. “Now what?” I leaned against the glass and watched as the bottle floated towards the door and through the key hole. Once I was through it, I saw the garden was gone. I was in an ocean. “Oh well, this is a lot better!” I said sarcastically.

I ended up on a beach after about an hour of floating. Pushing the bottle over, I climbed out and walked up the sand. I didn’t see anyone as I made my way into the grass. 

I soon stumbled upon a small house and I saw Matt again.

“Matt! Where the fu-“

“Mary Ann! Where have you been? I need you to get my gloves! Hurry now! I’m already late as it is!” He started pushing me towards the house.

“But I’m not-“ I protested, but he shut the door behind me, leaving me alone. “Mary Ann? What the fuck? Oh well, guess I better find these gloves so I can leave.” I headed upstairs where I assumed he’d keep his gloves. Opening a door, I found a bedroom and walked in. I headed over to a vanity and saw a small ornate box filled with cookies. “Oh, don’t mind if I do!” I grabbed a cookie and started eating it while I searched the drawers for the elusive gloves. Suddenly, everything was shrinking again as I started to grow. “Oh fuck. Not again.” I grew so large, the roof started to stress and almost came off.

“Mary Ann! What’s going on in there? Have you found my glov-MONSTER!!!” Matt was screaming bloody murder when he saw me and ran out the door. I peered out a window and saw Synyster and Johnny show up and do every thing they could to calm Matt down.

“We’ll just have to burnt he house down to get that nasty monster out, won’t we.” I heard Syn state matter-of-factly.

 _Oh no you fucking don’t!_ I started panicking again. I saw Matt run off as Syn and Johnny started stacking wood up at the front door, preparing to light it. Through a window, I spotted a small garden. I reached out and grabbed what was growing, a carrot and ate it fast, thinking it might shrink me. I was in luck when I quickly shrank down to about three inches high.

“Well, at least I can get out of this house now.” I ran down the stairs and out of the open front door towards the grass on the other side of the road. The blades of grass towered above me, making me feel even smaller. I sprinted through the grass until I was out of breath, finally coming to a stop near some huge mushrooms.

“Who are you?” A voice came from on top of the mushroom. I looked up and saw The Rev smoking some funky looking pipe.

“Rev? What are you doing here? And where exactly is here?” I asked him but he just stared at me.

“Who are you?” he questioned again, blowing purple smoke rings.

“It’s me. Frank. You know, Frank Iero.”

“I don’t know you. Recite!” he demanded.

“Recite? Recite what?” He just stared at me intensely and I started reciting the first thing that came to mind.

_In the middle of a gun fight…  
In the center of a restaurant…  
The say ‘Come with your arms raised high!’  
Well they’re never gonna get me  
I’m like a bullet through a flock of dov-_

“WRONG! That’s all wrong! You’re pathetic!” And he started to crawl away.

“What?” I just stood there, dumbstruck.

“Oh, by the way. One side will make you grow taller and the other side will make you grow smaller.” And with that, he was gone.

“One side will make me grow… one side of what?” I glanced around and only saw mushrooms. “Well, I guess he meant the mushrooms. It’s the only thing around.” I pulled a section off each side and nibbled on the one in my left hand. It made me shrink. “Fuck! Wrong one!” I took a bit from the other one and grew to my normal height. “Ah… much better.”

I headed out of the grassy field and into a small wood.

“Hello there,” a voice purred next to my ear, making me jump slightly.

“Oh, fuck! Zacky, don’t scare me like that!” I yelled, clutching my chest. “Do you know where I am?”

“Mmm… you are in the Queen’s woods,” he purred, walking around me.

“The Queen? Who is the Que… mmhn…” Zacky slipped his hands under my shirt and started kissing my neck. He pulled me backwards towards his chest and slid one hand down my stomach to my belt.

“Don’t be afraid, Frankie. We’re all a little mad here,” he whispered in my ear, sucking on my earlobe.

“I-I’m not afraid…” I leaned my head back on his shoulder when he unbuckled my belt. “Zacky… what are…”

“Shh… No talking. The Queen might here you and he loves fucking new people, especially when they’re so cute,” he said, licking down my neck and turned me around, pushing me back against a tree. “And I want first dibs this time.” He forcefully pressed his lips to mine, his tongue snaking its way past my lips. I opened my mouth to the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands found the button on my jeans and he quickly undid them and pushed them down to my knees along with my boxers. “I’m gonna mark you as my own so the Queen can’t touch you.” His voice was filled with lust as he sunk to his knees, grabbing my hips with one hand and my cock with his other.

“Hah… Zacky…” I gasped at his touch.

“Shh, my pet.” He kissed the tip of my dick and gave the slit a small lick. It sent a shiver up my spine and I gripped his hair. He started to lick up my shaft, making sure to get every inch wet before taking my head into his mouth.

“Oh god… hnn…” I involuntarily bucked my hips, but he held them still as his tongue curled around my cock. Every time he came towards the head, he’d suck in slightly, creating a vacuum and adding pressure then he’d swirl his tongue over the tip and go back down. “Z-zacky…. keep going…” I moaned and threw my head back against the tree. Zacky had moved his hands from my hips to my ass at some point and was moving my hips forward and backward. It was only a few more minutes before I came in his mouth. “Haahh… Zacky… that was…” I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. I could still taste the cum on his lips and tongue.

He pulled away a minute later and licked his lips, “Now the Queen can’t have you, no matter how bad he might want you.” He helped my pull my boxers and jeans back up and I buttoned and zipped them. Buckling my belt, I asked him what he meant by that. He told me he had put his mark on me and the Queen would know it. He vanished a second later telling me to keep walking straight to find the March Hare and Mad Hatter.

I continued my journey and did indeed find a small house with the name plate _Mad Hatter, March Hare and Dormouse._ There was singing coming from the back yard and I walked through the gate to investigate.

_A very merry un-birthday! To who? To me! Oh you! A very merry un-birthday to you! Who Me? Yes, you!_

I turned the corner and saw Ray, Bob and Mikey sitting at a long table filled with plates of cake and cup of tea. They were all singing some weird song.

“Ray! Mikey! Bob! What are you guys doing here?”

“Frank!” Bob shouted gleefully. “Come join us!” Ray was pouring himself a cup of tea and Mikey was eating a slice of chocolate cake.

“Yes! Join us, Frank!” Ray added.

“Okay, this is getting creepy. Do you guy know how I can get home? Seriously, I think my dogs must be worried about me.” In all honesty, I just wanted to leave this fucked up place.

“Well, you have to go through the Queen’s garden to his castle and ask him if you can leave,” Mikey answered, setting his plate down and watching me. “But why would you want to leave? Don’t you like us?”

“Um, of course I like you guys, but I’m just… uh, it’s just that… I really need to get home is all.”

“I’m really fucking late. The Queen is gonna kill me!” I heard Matt run past the house.

“Sorry, guys, but I really need to go now!” I chased after Matt, but I couldn’t catch him. Running back into the woods, I soon became lost and couldn’t see Matt anywhere. “Fuck my life.”

“Mmm… I’d rather fuck your tight ass,” Zacky smirked, snaking his arms around my waist. “What are you looking for, love?” he breathed in my ear.

“Um… ah, the Queen, I guess. I need to get home.” Zacky was nuzzling my neck, nipping at the flesh every now and then.

“Well then, just take the short cut.” He reached up and pulled a tree branch down, opening a large hole in the tree it was attached to. Through the hole was the garden I saw earlier. “I’ll see you later, baby,” Zacky kissed my cheek before vanishing once again.

“How does he do that?” I shrugged and walked through the tree, entering the huge flower garden. It was almost all pink and red flowers and I saw some faceless people painting over the white ones, turning them pink and red too. I walked over to the closest one. “What are you doing?”

“Painting the flowers. Someone fucked up and got white ones but the Queen only likes bright and bold colors, like pink and red. And if he sees white flowers in his garden, he’ll kill all of us.”

“Damn, he sounds like a real hard ass.” The guy didn’t say anything more and I kept walking towards a huge castle. There were even more faceless people running around the castle as I walked in. None of them even tried to stop me. I entered a huge room where a person was sitting on a huge throne covered in red and pink roses. Walking closer, I saw it was Gerard.

“G-gerard? You’re the Queen?!” I my jaw dropped.

“Indeed, Frankie. Come here,” he beckoned me over to him and I went, sitting down on a small ottoman. “How are you, my dear? I haven’t seen you in ages,” he smiled at me.

“Um… actually, I was wondering if I could go home? Please?” I beg Gerard, making my famous puppy eyes.

“Oh, Frankie. If only it were that easy. I’m afraid you’re going to be with us for a very long time,” he said solemnly.

I gulped. “What do you mean? Are you saying you won’t let me leave?” I was getting angry.

“No, my dear. It’s you who won’t let yourself leave,” he frowned and cupped my cheek, stroking his thumb over it.

“What does that mean? I want to leave! How could I be stopping myself?” I glared at him.

“Only you know the answer to that question,” he said and leaned over towards me, his lips stopping just a millimeter from my own. “Hmm… I see the Cheshire Cat has already claimed you as his own. Too bad. I bet you’re a great fuck. Maybe he’d be willing to share one day.”

“I might be willing one day, my Queen, but not today.” Zacky appeared out of thin air in front of Gerard and me.

“Ah, Zacky. You’re gracing me with your presence today? How kind of you. Are you hungry, Frankie? It’s almost time for dinner,” Gerard turned back to me and smiled softly.

“Hmm… but I want to go home!” I couldn’t think as to how I was stopping myself.

“Ah, Matt! There you are! Is it almost dinner time?” I looked up as Matt entered the room. Zacky had sat down next to me and placed his head in my lap.

“Yes, my Queen. I believe your dinner will be served momentarily. Will Zacky and Frankie be joining you?” He pulled his watch out of his waistcoat pocket and checked the time.

“Yes, I should think so. Frankie will be our guest for quite a while, so make sure a room will be prepared for his stay.”

“Yes, my Queen,” Matt left the room and headed down a hallway.

“But I don’t want to stay! Why won’t you believe me!” I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

Gerard glanced at me. “Oh, I do believe you, pet, but you don’t believe it yourself.”

I couldn’t hold the tears in any longer. I was just so confused. I wanted to go home but Gerard kept saying I really didn’t.

“Now, now. Please don’t cry, Frankie,” Zacky had cupped my cheeks. He had tears in his eyes. “Please…” I looked at Gerard and he was crying as well. It only made me cry harder.

“Frankie, p-please don’t leave us! We need y-you here! We l-love you s-so much! Don’t leave us!” Gerard said between sobs and Zacky held me close to his chest. It felt weird. My body felt heavy again and my head started getting fuzzy again. Gerard and Zacky’s sobs had started getting fainter and I could barely hear them. I vaguely heard a siren screaming through the air before all went black and silent.

“NO! Frankie! Come back!! You c-can’t leave us!” Zacky was clutching my body, crying heavily. Gerard was hugging Zacky and he held a crumpled sheet of paper in his hand.

“Frankie! P-please come back!” Gerard cried, tossing the paper to the floor. The paramedics hurried into the room and pulled my body from the two men. I was quickly put onto a stretcher and rushed out of my apartment into the back of the waiting ambulance. Gerard and Zacky followed the medics out my place, shutting the door behind them. 

The piece of crumpled paper lay on the floor. One short sentence was scribbled onto it.

_This world doesn’t need me anymore._


End file.
